Babies
The Babies are children of the Fur Fighters. They have been kidnapped by General Viggo and scattered all over the world. They are one of the most important collectibles, along with Gold Tokens, and are required to beat the game. You will need to rescue a certain number of babies to gain access to each of the Boss Levels. There are a total of 114 babies to rescue in the game. You are required to collect 90 babies to save Winnie and Mai, to gain access the final Hubworld Viggo A Gogo. In Fur Fighters: Viggo's Revenge, the total number of babies is increased to 124. This is due to the addition of the level Furry Forest in Beaver Power which adds 7 babies, along with 2 additional babies added in VAB Building and 1 additional baby added in Dinos Upstairs. Your current baby count can be viewed at any time from the Game Info screen. Babies usually let out a cry to tell the player that you're near them. In order to rescue them you just walk right up to the baby and the Fur Fighter you're playing as will give the baby a jetpack to fly home, though only the correct Fur Fighter will be able to rescue their own (ie. Only Roofus can save a puppy, only Tweek can save a dragon). Despite being able to see or hear a baby, you will usually need to solve a puzzle in order to actually rescue them. When returning to the location of a rescued baby after leaving and reentering the level they were found in, there will be a small can of Pet Yums in its place. Appearances Despite the babies being of both male and female genders, complete with appropriate individual names, each group of babies have an identical appearance that pertains to the parent that needs to rescue them. Roofus Roofus' children wear a pair of yellow overalls and a white shirt. They also sport a yellow baseball cap turned backwards. Juliette Juliette's children wear a green shirt and have large, magenta colored eyes. They are also the only babies that have "separated" eyes. Bungalow Bungalow's children wear a pink/magenta/purple outfit with a yellow ring in the center. Chang Chang's children wear what appears to be a blue outfit with a yellow belt. Rico Rico's children wear a full body (save for feet) magenta/pink hoodie with the hood pulled up. The hoodie has visible buttons. Tweek Tweek's siblings do not wear any clothes, however they can be identified from their blue color and large yellow ears. List For a full list of all babies in the game, please click here. Trivia *The voices of the babies are their parents (or in the dragon babies case, sibling) cries in a higher pitch. See Also * Babies with Alternate Locations * Missing Babies * Boss Levels * Gold Tokens Gallery Space 010.PNG Space 009.PNG Space 008.PNG Space 007.PNG Bandicam_2013-11-02_18-09-31-312.jpg Maxresdefault.jpg Baby6.jpg Baby5.jpg Baby4.jpg Baby3.jpg Baby2.jpg Baby1.jpg Category:Characters Category:Collectibles Category:Babies